The Fire Night
by RootlessTree
Summary: "The drums get louder. I know in my gut I am running out of time. Exasperatedly I hiss at him, 'Fine! Fine. Just do it. Mark me. I have to go.'" Rhys and Feyre have a different run in during the Fire Night celebrations. OneShot


**Hello all. I was re-reading ACOTAR and I found myself wishing for more interaction between Rhys and Feyre the night of their fateful meeting. What can I say? I am Rhys trash. Anyway this idea came to me and I thought I would share it with you all. I am typically not a huge AU fan but this idea would not leave me alone! I hope you all enjoy it! I'll probably just leave it as a one shot but have been considering writing a post ACOTAR "Night Court" kind of multichapter fic. I would love to hear if anyone would be interested in that.**

 **Anyway, feedback on this would be much appreciated!**

I found myself increasingly irritated at the giggles and palpable excitement bubbling from the kitchen help as the "Fire Night" drew nearer. My nerves were still shaken from the Attor, and I would have locked myself in my room if it weren't for the unexplainable need to be in other's company, no matter how unfortunate that company might be. Being alone made my palms sweat, made me think about things I shouldn't. Things like the Attor sneaking into my bedchambers and skinning me alive. Indeed, I was better off when I was doing something with my hands, doing something that made me concentrate on how utterly useless I felt.

I would have welcomed Tamlin's warm smile, or even Lucien's grudging presence, but they seemed to be as busied with preparations as the rest of them. No time to bother with the useless human when a celebration was afoot. Certainly not. And to add to the insult of being avoided for several days they didn't even want me at the festivities. Some friends they were. And it was not until that moment that I realized I truly did view them, both of them, as my friends which only made the isolation worse.

I was angrily kneading dough for pies in the corner of the kitchen when I heard someone approach. I half expected it to be Alis, swinging by to chide me for taking my violent tendencies out on some dough, but it wasn't. It was a beautiful young Fae, with eyes as grey as a sea storm and hair as brilliant as the sun. She wore a bird mask like much of the other help but despite it's covering half her face I could tell that she was breathtakingly beautiful. I could also tell she was trembling.

"Feyre," she whispered my name desperately making me jump, "Feyre, can I speak with you?"

None of the help had spoken to me, not one but Alis since I had arrived so I could do nothing but stare at her in open mouthed shock while she rocked on her toes expectantly.

"Sure," I say wiping my messy hands on the front of my pants thoughtlessly. "Sure."

I wait for her but she just swallows hard and seems to be fighting with nerves. "Alone, if you please." She does not speak above a whisper.

I simply nod, too stunned to do much else and she catches me by the wrist and pulls me into the nearest cupboard. It happens to be one filled with jams and preserves. I make a mental note for my pie later on.

"Feyre I know it's not proper, and I know I shouldn't even ask you but, I just had to try. I had to try something." The Fae girl is close to tears, breaths coming in little gasps as she tries to control herself.

"What do you mean?" I say, at the height of my confusion. "What's your name? Are you in danger?"

At my last question she lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. "I'm Aylin, member of the Spring court."

I'm not good at comforting people, or smiling, or talking really but this Fae seems so distraught and so utterly un-Fae I can't help but feel some tenderness for her. I lay a steady hand upon her trembling one and try again. "Aylin, can you tell me what you mean? What are you asking of me?"

She takes a deep, shaky breath. "You know the Fire Night is tonight? The Great Rite?"

I look back at her blankly. "Yes, the celebration for tonight, I'm not allowed to attend."

She let's out a laugh that does not sound like it holds any humor. It actually makes her sound quite hysterical. "That's because the High Lord, he cares for you, as I had hoped he would." She looks at me like she expects me to say something, but I am just more confused so I stare on at her in mute silence. "I…" Aylin struggles to find words, "I am supposed to be an...option for the Great Rite. And I know once the drums start I might want to but I can't… Feyre I just can't."

She begins shaking again and I try to steady her. " What do you mean 'an option for the Great Rite'? Aylin, what does that mean?"

She looks truly shocked that I don't know and once again I feel foolish. "It...it means magic, terrible overwhelming magic. The High Lord…" She trails off as though she does not know how to continue. "The High Lord must begin spring. He must….well he must choose a maiden to…create spring with… the magic makes him choose...and then they…if it's not him it very well may be someone else...after..." She swallows loudly, "I know it's my duty and an honor but I don't want to lose myself to the magic. Not this year. I...I'm in love with another. It would feel like a betrayal."

She trails off as though it is too horrifying to continue. I know little of Fae culture but I can certainly fill in the blanks of her explanation. My stomach churns and I feel nauseated. Tamlin? _My_ Tamlin would do something like this? I chide myself. No. Not my Tamlin. Obviously not.

I've been a fool, an absolute fool to believe I should stay here. A fool to think that some High Fae was capable of being my friend. Of course he's not, and _of course_ he would find something like this a normal, acceptable ritual. There is jealousy I suppose, an unacceptable jealously for something I know is not mine, but there is rage too. They have the audacity to call us humans the barbaric ones?

"Feyre I was hoping you could talk to him. See if he would release me from my duty this evening? His heart is softened toward you." I see her pleading grey eyes through her mask and i am sure of one thing. I will help her.

"He doesn't have a heart." I snarl, "And if he did I would pierce it through with ash wood."

Aylin gasps at this, "Don't say that Feyre, I wouldn't have told you if…"

"No." I cut her off sharply, "I'm glad you told me, and I give you my word Aylin I will get you out of this."

She is crying her thanks when the door to the cupboard yanks open. The all too familiar scent hits me and I seize in fear. I see Tamlin in all of his golden glory, shirtless and absolutely radiant but instead of making my heart flip flop it makes my stomach churn. He has a curious look on his face.

I straighten immediately. "Yes, well… thank you Aylin, for showing me to the blueberry preserves."

She wipes tears from her face. "Right. Of course." She turns to leave and then curtseys, "My Lord." She says before she shrinks away.

Tamlin looks me up and down suspiciously. I clench my jaw to keep from lashing out at him and slapping him right across the face. Aylin asked me to beg for her to be excused from the Rite and yet I can't bring myself to do it. Not grovel in front of him. I will think of another way. And then I will run.

"Are you quite alright?" He asks, arching an eyebrow curiously.

I straighten my shirt, smoothing it down though it is covered in flour and probably beyond salvaging. "Of course." I bite out. He seems taken aback by my tone. I go quickly to brush past him, knocking his shoulder out of the way with my own.

"Feyre." He grasps my hand, a touch that not an hour ago would have made me tingle. Instead I wrench it free. Perhaps too violently. "Is something wrong?" He sounds genuinely concerned.

"No. Nothing." I bite out. "Enjoy your celebration." I say celebration like it's the filthiest curse in the world.

Tamlin looks quite baffled. "Feyre?" He asks as I stomp away.

"What?" I practically yell back, making most of the kitchen staff go silent in curiousity. Tamlin runs a hand behind his neck before heaving a great sigh.

"Stay in your room. Set up a trap. Don't… don't open it for anyone. Not even me." He seems a bit desperate, like he is actually concerned for me. And I realize that he might be. But it's not good enough. Not for the likes of Aylin.

I force a smile. "Of course."

And then I am gone.

Initially I do as Tamlin says. I lock myself in my room. I set a snare. And then I pace. I pace like some sort of caged animal. Would he have respected my request to set Aylin free? Should I have taken that chance? What am I going to do for her now.

Once the steady beat of the drum grows louder I remember what Aylin said "once the drums begin I know I might want to" and I know I've waited too long. She might think I'm not coming. Worse she might already be affected by the damn Fae magic.

I fasten a dark green cloak around my neck, arm myself with my ash dagger at my waist and ease myself out the window. It's likely that the staff is either too drunk on wine or magic that they wouldn't even notice if I crept through the halls but I don't want to take the chance. What if Tamiln had guards set in place outside of my room?

I land with too loud a thud on the ground and run toward the drum. In all the time in my room I still didn't know what my great plan was. Run into the midst of some crazed Fae sex party with nothing but an ash dagger and my wits to save a girl that may no longer want saving? Didn't seem like the best plan but it was unfortunately the only plan I had. I couldn't deny that something in the beat of the drums was hypnotic. Like it was drawing me to it. Like it wanted me closer. It made me shiver. If it was like that for me, a simple human, what must it feel like for poor Aylin? Fear gripped me, but I shook it from my mind.

I make my way to a bonfire near the tree line. At the very least a tree line might provide me some cover, and an escape if I needed it, though escaping right into something like the Attor would certainly do me no good.

"Well well what do we have here?" A leering voice says behind me, making me jump. I forget how silent the Fae can be. It's a group of three men, all with dark, intoxicated gazes and sneering mouths. My heart lurches. What was it that Aylin had said about if it was not Tamlin it could be another? I could reach for my dagger, but surely not quick enough, and I am out numbered. I would be lucky to take down one of them. In an instant I run through my options. Make for the trees? Not fast enough. Scream? And call more vile beasts who think of me as prey? Not likely. Cry for Tamlin? No. Absolutely not. So the dagger it is then. I ease my hand down toward my hip, slowly, intentionally.

"Your human smell gave you away pet." Another sneered, "We're lucky to have found you first."

He is at my side in an instant, grabbing my arm, too stupid or too drunk to see that it is not the one going for my knife.

"Go to hell." I say, "And don't touch me." With that I lunge for my knife, but as anticipated, I am not fast enough. The other one is on me in an instant shaking the knife from my grasp easily as it clatters to the ground. Shit.

The last Faerie draws near me, extending out a boney hand to caress my cheek. I attempt to bite him which sends them all into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, delicious feisty human." He says, reaching for me again.

"I said don't touch me!" I yell louder. He just giggles again and runs his spiny fingers down my face, to my neck, making his way to my side. I struggle against the iron grips that hold me to no avail.

"Well there you are darling, I've been looking for you." A rich silk voice calls out, into the night making the three Faeries freeze. Their hands fall from me immediately. "Thank you so much for keeping her company." The male continues and I can tell he is near even though I cannot hear his footsteps.

The faeries look like they might be ill they turn so pale. Without another word they release me and scurry off into the darkness of the forest.

I want to turn to see my savior, but then remember where I am, and what is done here, so I lurch for my knife instead. To my surprise whoever it is lets me get to it. Though it might not be of much use to me I still feel better with the weight of it in my hand.

When I turn I see the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on. He is towering above me, much like Tamlin, but his eyes are deliciously bright. A violet that sends a jolt of lightning through my spine. His perfect mouth is set between something like a mix of grin and a sneer.

"Thank you." I say stiffly, lifting my dagger so it sticks out between him and I, a clear warning despite the fact that I will probably do no good. I'm not fool enough to think that his beauty makes him an ally.

He chuckles at me, a rich and sensual sound and runs a hand through his jet black hair. "I might me more apt to believe your gratefulness if you were not threatening me with a knife." His eyes dance with real amusement.

"Fair enough." I say lamely, keeping my dagger extended.

He takes a step closer and I take two quick ones back. He raises his eyebrows and hands simultaneously. One a sign of curiosity, one a sign of surrender.

"Tell me, human girl, what are you doing here on tonight of all nights?" He seems genuinely curious.

"I'm here for a friend." I snap, he looks at me like I am mad and I realize that might not be far from the truth.

"Quite a friend, to leave you here by yourself on the night of The Great Rite." He takes another step and this time I hold my ground.

"I'm not alone." I answer.

"Let's not lie to each other darling." He draws closer, like a predator, and I find myself wavering my hand shaking as it extends the knife. If he chooses to attack I don't stand a chance. I lock my elbows and set my teeth. "And you can stop worrying. I won't touch you." A smirk, "Not unless you ask."

I bristle at the suggestiveness, but for some reason I believe him. Damn High Fae and their beauty. Damn me and my idiot human eyes that are so easily deceived.

"In that case, I really must be going." I lower my knife but do not sheeth it and do something that might be a curtsy.

As I turn to leave I hear another spine tingling chuckle. "They were right you know. You can be smelled a million miles away. Especially tonight. And many might enjoy the… company of a human. We do see so little of your kind here."

I set my jaw and turn on my heels. My hair whips me in the face. "What are you suggesting?"

A bark of laughter, another step closer. He is towering above me, eyes dancing with mirth and I feel miniscule. "Only that an escort might be helpful. Or...a...different scent. Something to dull your reeking...mortality."

My cheeks grow red in spite of myself. "I'm listening."

The drums are growing louder, thumping through my bones. The draw to the fire is strong. The draw to the Fae in front of me is stronger. I wonder if he feels it too or if he is as immune as he appears.

"Either let me escort you, or let me assist you in… another way."

"What other way? " I bark. The drums are beating faster. I am running out of time. Aylin is running out of time.

"No Fae, high or low alike, would dare to approach you if you were already marked. It would make you… let's say immune to the Rite… " He is amused. So amused. I want to punch him in the jaw. "Barbaric as we may be to you, dear little human, Fae don't touch other Fae's things. And it might help with that smell of yours. Let's say mix it in with another more immortal scent."

"Marked?" I ask breathlessly. It's too good to be true. Immune to the Rite. I could get in, grab Aylin and bring her back to my chambers until the Rite was over. Then… then I didn't know what I would do. I couldn't think much past the drums beating in my brain. "Why would you do this for me?" I'm glare at him suspiciously even though his closeness is making me dizzy.

He takes another step closer. So close that I can feel the heat radiating off his body. I can smell his spicy scent. It's intoxicating.

"Let's just say I like to keep things interesting. Living forever can get very dull."

The drums get louder. I know in my gut I am running out of time. Exasperatedly I breath, "Fine, fine, just do it. _Mark me_. I have to go."

His smile is victorious and as poisonous as it is beautiful. He bows his head slightly and with a flourish of his hand says "As my lady commands."

And then his lips are at my neck. He rips my cloak away in one swift tug and, before I have time to scream or even register what is happening he sinks his teeth into me. There is a blinding pain, a blinding heat, as his teeth break my skin. And then there is desire. A ridiculously strong desire to wrap my arms around him and draw him closer. He sucks my neck, and I feel like I might faint. And then he, with apparent effort, pulls away.

My hand flies to my open wound, my pulse still beating wildly like the drums that are now so near.

He is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and there is a smear of blood there. My blood. He looks vibrant. He looks triumphant. He looks like he might eat me alive where I stand despite previous promises.

I think I might try to eat him alive too the way my blood is humming in my veins. I don't know what sort of Fae magic a mark is but there was a tug at my navel, drawing me to him that remained almost impossible to ignore.

"I have to go." I finally manage to say, forcing myself to turn on my heels away from him.

His wild expression shifts as I turn to leave, back to the cool amused mask it was before. His hand, warm and strong, shoots out to catch me by the arm. It's not a gentle touch but it is also not forceful.

"I will see you again Feyre. Soon I hope."

I just nod, wrench myself free, and turn to run toward the sound of the drums. I am halfway there when I realized that I hadn't ever told him my name. And the wound on my neck was still beating. Still thrumming. What had I done? Gods above what had I done?

I perch not far off. Not far from the fire or where the maidens had gathered. Aylin is there, in the middle, looking as though she is in a trance. The place reeks like magic. I could make it to the center and grab her. I can get her out as long as she is willing to come. I suppose I can knock her unconscious and drag her if she isn't willing to come. Like _that_ wouldn't cause a scene.

At least the male that bit me was right about one thing. The Fae males that walked by me did not give me a second glance, and if they did their nostrils flared and they continued on their way. Good. Maybe I can get him to bite Aylin too. Does it even work that way?

I am about to take a step toward the circle when someone catches me violently from behind. I make to scream and then a strong hand clamps down upon my mouth. I struggle as my captor drags me toward the tree line.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here." Lucien hisses in my ear before letting me go. And when he does his nostrils flare. His eyes flash with horror, true and unbridled horror. He looks at my exposed still bleeding neck. "Feyre what have you done? Who did this to you?"

I am panting, my heart still racing. "I don't even know his name." I hiss back at him, "But he did it as a favor to me, to protect me from your disgusting barbaric Rite."

Lucien, for once, is too shocked to speak. We stand there in silence for a while and I finally press my hand to my bleeding neck because Lucien cannot stop looking at it in horror.

He rips my hand away, catches it none too gently in his grasp and takes a long sniff. Whatever he smells makes him bristle immediately and drop my hand. He takes a step back. Like I disgust him. Like he is afraid.

"Feyre...you...you didn't. With… Cauldron hang me...with Rhys?"

I throw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "I didn't _do_ anything with him you lunatic. I just wanted to throw off my scent." I shove my bloodied hand towards him and he recoils, "Which I apparently accomplished. So Lucien, if you will excuse me…"

I turn to leave and he is grabbing me again. And I am struggling. We are both cursing. I kick my heel into his shin and he hisses angrily at me.

"Dammit Feyre, _you_ are not going anywhere."

The drums stop and the crowd is unearthly quiet. Tamlin has arrived. I can feel it

"Aylin," I rasp still struggling violently against Lucien's iron grip, "I have to get to Aylin."

Lucien's hand clamps down on my mouth as a few heads turn our way. "Shut your useless mouth." He hisses in my ear. "If he finds you Feyre. If he finds the mark while the magic possesses him…"

Fear grips me. He doesn't have to finish his sentence. I know I'd be as good as dead. Maybe worse.

"I don't understand." I whisper back, trying to be as quiet as possible. There is a stirring by the bonfire. I'm sure if I crane my neck right I can get a glimpse of Tamlin. I'm not sure that I want to.

"A mark is almost more intimate than a coupling is for our kind Feyre." Lucien sounds at his wits end, "It's the closest you can be with one of our kind."

And my stomach lurches in a nauseated dance.

I stare blankly for a moment. "Well…." I search for words. "Shit." I say because that just about covers it.

Lucien barks out a humorless laugh. The drums are getting louder, louder, louder and I feel a tug at my gut. A tug towards something unknown, an unexplainable desire to be near the strange Fae whose bite still stung my neck.

And then Lucien is shoves me violently back towards my room. "Get the hell out of here Feyre. Go. If Tam doesn't find you Rhys might and I don't know which will fare worse for you. Go. I will try to hold them off."

"But my friend… Aylin…"

"Cauldron slay me girl GO. Aylin will be fine which is much more than what I can say for you."

I hesitate a moment longer but Lucien looks so positively frantic. I finally nod and tear off in the direction that I came without another word. I pump my arms and legs like I am running for my life. They way my heart beats wildly in my chest at what Lucien said I think I might be. I don't stand a prayer of outrunning a High Fae but I can certainly hope that they are distracted enough with other activities that I can make my escape and get somewhere secure.

The house is empty when I tear open the door and fly through. I am sure most of the servants who remained behind have finally gone outside for the real fun. I stumble up the flights of stairs, gasping for breath that burns in my lungs.

The hallways are dark and there is no one outside my room when I throw the door open unceremoniously and tumble through. I slam it shut behind me and secure the lock. I know it won't do much good if Tamlin _did_ decide to follow me here, but it gives me some feeble piece of mind.

Still panting and out of breath I sink to the floor searching for my snare rope, my hands fumbling clumsily in the dark.

"You didn't tell me you were a guest here in Spring." An all too familiar voice speaks out in the darkness.

I shriek in surprise. I can help myself.

He is upon me in less than a second, his pale hand clamping down over my mouth. I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"Hush now. None of that unless you want to call the magic crazed High Lord here." His violet eyes are gleaming at me in the moonlight and his scent is so close. I could breath him in forever. Did that have something to do with this stupid "marking" business? "I'll let you go if you promise not to scream."

I nod once and he releases me though he is still lingering too close.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here? And why didn't you tell me about this marking business?"

My instincts tell me to be afraid of him but I can't quite manage it. Something in my gut tells me he would never hurt me, and even if that part of my gut is a liar, I can't help but trust it.

He smiles lazily, his perfect white teeth flashing through the darkness. "Well Feyre, you didn't exactly ask for details, and far be it from me to deny a maiden who is simply _begging_ for my services." His tone is so dripping in sensuality I can't help but scoff.

"Ugh." I push him away from me, though he doesn't move. It's like trying to shove a boulder off the side of a mountain. I decide to stand and put a safe distance between us.

"And as for what I am doing here," he continues, rising from his crouched position obnoxiously gracefully, "I was curious. And quite frankly concerned after my run in with our mutual friend Lucien." He takes a step closer to me and my hand flies to my knife. His eyes flick to my movement and it just makes him smile wider. "He was terribly upset. Honestly he is simply terrible company, I don't know how you stand him."

"Well I made it back fine," I snap, heart beginning to race, "so go back and enjoy whatever sinful celebrations you can. I didn't mean to interrupt the fun."

The handsome man laughs then, waving his hand through the air dismissively. "Darling you are the only interesting thing about this bore of a celebration. I've not had this much fun in decades. Besides, you smell _divine_ to me now."

He takes a step closer and I draw my knife. "Stay the hell away from me."

"Feyre you and I both know I'm not going to touch you. But you bare my mark on your neck, which means for the next few hours I might feel a bit...possessive of you."

I snort at this and he seems even more amused. He takes a few steps closer to me and I feel my heart pick up it's pace though with fear or something else I am not sure. He knocks the knife out of my hand effortlessly and I let it clatter to the floor.

"There are plenty of monsters out tonight, I'm not the one you need to be worried about."

"So just because you bit my bloody neck you're going to make it your mission to be a bother to me for the next few hours?" Fae and their stupidity.

He cocks his head, smile pulling at his lips. "Yes, Feyre. Something like that."

I huff and push past him to take a seat at the end of my bed to start unlacing my boots.

"Well you can stay as much as you want. I'm going to get something to eat downstairs. I'm starving."

He offers me his arm after I wriggle out of my boots and belt and stand from the bed. "Then let me accompany you." There is something almost warm in his tone. I don't think he was lying when he said I was amusing to him.

I ignore his arm and yank my door open. Lucien said to stay in and stay safe but the monsters are already in my bedroom so what else is there to fear? I've let down Aylin, let down myself, and possibly enraged Tamiln to the point of madness. I need a cookie. And possibly somewhere else to live depending on Tamlin's reaction to my evening escapades. I can't find it in myself to be too sorry about it. How was I supposed to know that when Fae went around biting one another it meant something? Brutes.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask before exiting, turning to look at my new companion. Friend or foe I cannot tell but an immediate danger he is not. I can't find it in my heart to be incredibly angry at him though I have no idea why. The fact that he is missing the fire to sneak into the kitchens with me certainly makes no sense at all but the fact that his eyes are dancing with amusement tells me he doesn't mind.

"Call me Rhys." He says.

I actually smile back at him for a moment before I catch myself, scowl, and trudge down the stairs.


End file.
